villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Cormac Flaherty
Hello guys, I got a potential candidate. His name Cormac Flaherty. What's the Work The Chill is a crime genre comic by Jason Starr. The story takes place in New York City. Detective Pavano and his partner have to investigate a series of murders that occurred during the time. A man named Martin Cleary appears where he seems to know about who is doing the killing and how it is conducted. The comic was published under DC comics under the Vertigo crimes with other crime comics and is a self-contained story. Who is He Cormac Flaherty is the father of Arlana Flaherty. He was an abusive husband and father who wanted to remain immortal by abusing a magic power that was a part of his wife's lineage. He formed a duo with his daughter in their quest to stay immortal and was the leader while she was the follower. What Have He Done In the past, he knew about Siobhan, his wife's, power as she had a thing called the chill. Okay let me touch a little bit on this background info since this is important: The chill is a magic power that was a part of a certain family or lineage of people, specifically in the women. It allowed the women to freeze the men she have sex with. It is a part of a ritual that was used on men who knew what they were getting into while having sex with these women and would volunteer to be sacrificed to the earth, sky, and sea. Soon the women managed to control their sexual energies and instead of voluntary human sacrifices, they would use animals as sacrifices after having sex with the men. All in all, the ritual was a humane practice. But, Cormac knew that he could gain immortality by feasting on the soul of the person who would be sacrificed which went completely against the ethics of this family of people. So, Cormac abused his wife and wanted her to break the rules of her lineage so that he can become immortal. That did not work and soon enough, Siobhan and Cormac had a daughter Arlana Flaherty. After having the child, Cormac murdered his wife and staged her death like a suicide (by placing her body in tree) which resulted in him getting away with the crime. He took Arlana and lived with her for many years physically abusing her too. When Arlana told Cormac that Martin froze when they were having sex, Cormac was happy to hear that and got his spear telling her that Martin had to die. Cormac convinced Arlana to join with him. For at least the next five decades, Arlana would seduce men to have sex with her, the men would freeze (since they did not know they were in a middle of a ritual), and Cormac would appear and brutally kill the men. The two would feast on their victim's soul which would retain their immortality. Cormac and Arlana appeared in New York City where they continued their killings. Arlana lured in a young man named Mike Sheridan to a empty building to have sex with him, Mike froze, Cormac appeared and grabbed Mike and dragged him to a tub where he drowned him and stabbed him with his spear. Cormac decapitate his head, took out his eyes, and placed it on a yew tree (where the police found him). Cormac later killed another man after his daughter lure and seduce him by severing his arm with a spear before throwing him off the top of a skyscraper. He took this guy's arm towards a yew tree where he placed it. Later on, Cormac noticed a sign by how his victim's body was placed after throwing him off the skyscraper and the two later encountered Martin. When they got away from Martin, Arlana wanted to know why he saw them, but Cormac cursed at her, punched and kicked her saying that she exposed herself to him (blaming her). He threatened to kill her if she does not follow his orders. So now, the two went after people who had contact with Martin. Cormac later appears at a train station where he killed Professor Perkins after his daughter seduced him. He stabbed him, placed a rat in his mouth, and kicked him in front of a moving train killing him. Cormac later appeared at Detective Pavano's house where he nearly killed him after the latter had sex with his daughter, but Pavano and his family got out safe. Then Arlana seduced Father O'Hara and Cormac appeared by breaking his neck before smashing his head in with an object on the table killing him. After that murder, Arlana seduced FBI agent Dan Forbes to which Cormac killed him and beheaded him. Cormac hit Arlana when she did not complete the ritual and made her drink the blood from Forbes's neck so that they can complete the ritual and told her that they were going to go after Martin tomorrow (something she did not want to do because she loves Martin). The next day, Cormac appeared in a building in an attempt to kill Martin after his daughter lured him in and began having sex. Martin fought back, and Pavano appeared where he tried to stop Cormac but Cormac stabbed him in his shoulder knocking him out. As Cormac resumed his fight Martin, Arlana stabbed him in the back (to protect Martin) and cursed at her for doing so. She then chanted the same ritual, he would chant when killing his victims and she ended up killing him. After his death, Arlana took on the role as the killer and Martin as the seducer since Martin did not kill both Cormac and Arlana to end the cycle. Arlana now takes on the new role. The cycle that Cormac started continues. Heinous Standard He meets the heinous standards easily as he was the one who was the leader in the duo and the one behind the killings. Plus, he have been killing men in various brutal ways for many decades then eating their souls along with his daughter to retain their immortality. His body count is at least in the hundreds since they have been doing this for a very long time. He clears the heinous standards. Mitigating Factors He has none. His relationship with his wife, Siobhan, was him beating her and trying to force her to use forbidden magic in an attempt to gain immortality. When Arlana was born, he killed her afterwards. And Arlana? According to O'Hara, when she was born, he noted that Cormac saw an opportunity to use his daughter to carry out his plan. At one point he wanted to know if Martin beat or raped her as he coldly demanded what was wrong with her but when she told him that he froze in the middle of them having sex, he was happy that she awakened the power of the chill and was gleeful at finally starting his plans to gain immortality. Cormac's relationship with his daughter is physically and emotionally abusive since he constantly calls her derogatory names and hits and beats her almost on a regular basis. The only reason he keeps her around him is because he needs her to lure the men in to start the ritual. He needs her so that he can be immortal. However, when he gets really irritated he did threaten to kill her. Overall, there is nothing mitigating about him. Verdict So, an abusive husband and father, a serial killer who also consumed the souls of his victims for immortality, a killer with a large body count, and a villain with no redeeming qualities. I say yes, he qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals